


Something More

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lay Me Bare [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the cuddles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's someone we hate so yeah, But seriously it's not a cannibalistic thing, Character Death, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm calling this McDunSki, Kissing, M/M, McDunSki, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Scenting, Scott accidentally hurts Liam and disappears, Spoilers for Season 4, Stiles eats Liam's face, Stiles warms up to Liam, agnst, alpha/beta bond, developing threesome, kisses for everyone, nuzzling, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles and Liam get through to Scott after what Kate did, Scott disappears for a week. During the week, Liam and Stiles bond because the way Liam had tried to get through to Scott had opened Stiles' eyes. Then when they were about to go stir crazy, Liam felt Scott through their bond and when they find Scott in Allison's old house, it's all they can do to not t bring Kate back and kill her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

When they had found Kate down in Mexico and had gone up against not two berserkers but three, Stiles hadn’t been expecting Scott to be one of them. When Deaton had said Scott’s life had been in danger, no one had even grasped that Scott would be turned into some rage monster. Stiles couldn’t even muster up a Hulk joke because he had been the first to recognize Scott. The bones had hidden his tattoo pretty well but the way the berserker had moved had been very telling. Stiles hadn’t lived with Scott in his back pocket for years without knowing a few things.

Stepping up to Scott in that form had been the hardest situation Stiles had put himself in. He knew Scott was controlled by Kate but the dire need to bring Scott out of the spell and back to himself before he killed someone was deep because Stiles never wanted Scott to endure that, ever. What Stiles hadn’t expected was for Liam to step up beside him. Stiles hadn’t trusted Liam, or rather Stiles was wary of him, and the young beta had known that. It was evident with the way Liam would shift his gaze towards Stiles like he was expecting some sort of gesture from Stiles.  


Both teens hadn’t breathed when Scott had approached under Kate’s orders. Her glowing green eyes had been full of bloodshed when she had spotted Stiles and Liam approaching Scott. Her orders rang clear as a bell when she spoke them aloud, ‘kill them.’ They hadn’t budged when Scott had raised his weapon made of bone. He had lunged for Liam first, his blade swinging down in an arc but Liam had stood his ground and whispered Scott’s name. It was enough to make the berserker pause before the blade faltered and caught Liam in his arm. The wound had been deep but Liam hadn’t backed down and Stiles’ whole world had shifted on its axis because Liam was there for Scott. He was willing to die to save Scott from himself and Stiles couldn’t ignore something like that at all.  


Stiles had caught Scott’s attention when it was evident that he couldn’t kill Liam. The blade had come up at an angle and Stiles didn’t have to say a word to stop him. Stiles had merely glanced up at Scott and opened his arms like he was welcoming his lover back into his arms. The action had stopped Scott for a split second as Stiles’ heart had pounded in his chest. The berserker had fought with himself. Stiles had seen the way his muscles quivered as Scott tried to obey Kate’s orders but failed when he had ripped the helm from his head with a howl of pain.  


Scott’s eyes had been wild when they had taken in the state of Liam’s shoulder. Stiles knew that expression well and before he could stop Scott, he was gone. No one had been able to keep up with him as Malia used that moment to kill Kate. Stiles hadn’t thought about anything past catching up to Scott. He had grabbed Liam’s hand and drug him along because werewolves could at least track each other and Liam had known Scott’s scent.  


By the time they had made it outside the church, all traces of Scott were gone. There was no sign and Liam hadn’t been able to pick up his scent since it had started raining heavily. It was a good head start for a werewolf and Stiles had only stared out into the barren desert with a sense of loss. Liam’s hand was still attached to his and Stiles couldn’t let go. He had remembered Scott’s words about something being off with Liam and that he suspected Liam was suffering from PTSD but never mentioned a word to Liam just yet. Hell, Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if he was because of all the crazy shit the kid had been drug into. But Scott wouldn’t allow anyone to die and giving the bite had been the only option.  


He could hear Liam’s whine even through the hard rain that was pelting the desert sand. They had to trust that Scott would make it home but when they had arrived in Beacon Hills, Melissa hadn’t seen hide nor tail of Scott. She had been worried when everything had came home and Scott wasn’t there. Stiles hadn’t been sure just how to explain it to her until Liam had stepped up and told her that Scott had just run away and they just didn’t know where he had went.

For days Stiles and Liam had waited for Scott to emerge from the woods with a stupid grin on his face. They had placed their faith in Scott to come to them when he was ready but when a week had passed, Stiles was more than worried.  


Right now Stiles was pacing the floor of his bedroom while Liam was spread out on his bed trying to accomplish some homework. It was hard though when Stiles was distracting him. Liam didn’t know where exactly they were headed since his whole world had shifted when Stiles had accepted him. He knew from Malia and Kira that it was a huge deal because Stiles didn’t take to everyone right away. Hell, he still didn’t accept Derek.  


Liam had never felt accepted so easily before and it all because he had stood up to Scott while he was a berserker. He hadn’t thought he would find somewhere to direct his I.E.D. but the full moons seemed to take the edge off instead of enhancing it. Liam didn’t question it though because it meant he was at least a little safe to be around during the full moon. He didn’t trust himself around humans just yet. Liam had heard that Scott was able to spend them with Stiles and Liam found himself wanting that. He wanted to curl between his Alpha and Stiles and just enjoy what he had. He wasn’t sure what the rest of the pack thought of him since he was the only one that Scott had bitten. Liam had been afraid of rejection.  


There was no way he could finish his homework with Stiles pacing the floor like he was. Liam sighed and put his pen down and lifted himself from the bed. He had stayed the night at Stiles’ last night. It had taken some convincing on his part for his parents to allow him to stay over for the third night but they had relented. Liam didn’t know how to explain himself but it seemed they had made the connection and had cornered him with the safe sex talk. Of course, with Stiles’ connection to the sheriff and Melissa McCall, they had no problem in allowing him to stay over. Liam was sure there would be a longer talk later, but he just desperately needed to be close to Stiles.  


Scott’s scent still lingered on Stiles since he was wearing one of Scott’s shirts. It was a comfort to Liam since he was missing his alpha. Liam stepped in front of Stiles and stopped him with a hand to his chest before hesitantly kissing Stiles. They hadn’t done much more than sleep with Stiles wrapped around Liam, holding him as he finally got a full night’s rest. There were the occasional touches too when someone wasn’t looking. It was just a barely there caress that immediately relaxed Liam’s body.  


Stiles’ hands immediately to the small of Liam’s back and pulled him closer to his body, deepening the kiss. This was the furthest they’ve gone and Liam found that he liked the slow way Stiles explored his mouth. His own hands rested on Stiles’ chest as he just gave himself over. Liam had never thought surrendering to someone like this felt so good. Liam couldn’t help the small whine that left his lips when Stiles ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against his own. One of Stiles’ hands moved from Liam’s back to cup one that was resting on his chest. They stayed like that because they knew someone was missing but there was nothing they could do at the moment.  


"We’ll find him, Liam.” Stiles whispered into the other’s face. It was the mantra that they had both been saying over and over again.  


Liam was going to respond when he felt the sharp tug at the back of his mind. It was almost like Scott was directly in his head and he pulled away from Stiles. He could sense only emotions from his alpha but Liam didn’t care.  


“I can feel him, Stiles.” Liam whispered, looking to the older teen with wide eyes. He didn’t waste any time and pulled his shoes on before walking out of Stiles’ room.  


Stiles stared after Liam until he kicked his butt in gear and grabbed his keys. This was the first lead they’d had since Mexico and Stiles was going to take it. He didn’t care what magical mojo was going on but if it meant that they would find Scott, he would take it. He followed Liam down the stairs and pulled the boy into his Jeep.  


Liam might be able to walk around town all night but there was no way that Stiles would be able to. He told Liam to tell him which direction and he would take them. It was amazing to watch Liam track down Scott. Whatever was going on in his head was a blessing and as much as Stiles wanted to hold his hand while they drove, it was impossible. He hoped to God that this worked because he wouldn’t be able to bear the heartbreak if they didn’t find Scott after their first hint in a week.  


Stiles knew the moment when they took the second turn just where they were heading. It should have been obvious that Scott would have gone there. Stiles felt like an idiot because he should have checked the Argents old house a few days after they got back to Beacon Hills. Scott would not have went anywhere else because Allison's lingering scent would have had some comfort.  


"You know where he is now?" Liam asked hesitantly. Stiles only nodded in answer because he didn't trust his voice to be even.  


The rest of the drive was silent with Liam glancing out of the window like he was ready to bolt. He probably would once Stiles parked the Jeep and they were close to Scott. Stiles desperately wanted to reach out to Liam and run his hand along the younger teen’s back just to calm him. He knew what being on edge was like, especially with Scott. The night in the vault with the Alpha’s still sort of haunted Stiles because he had been right there and couldn’t reach Scott. It was probably worse for Liam because of the bond they shared as alpha and beta.  


Stiles remember how Isaac had been after Derek had kicked him and he was damned if he would allow Liam to feel even close to that. Stiles was thankful when they pulled into the empty driveway of the Argents old house. He cut the lights as the Jeep died down and watched as Liam tore out of the passenger side. Stiles’ eyes followed Liam as he climbed up the house much like Scott had their sophomore year when he wanted to see Allison. He glanced around to make sure no one would disturb before making his own way up the side of the house. It was a little harder for him to climb but it was worth it because Scott, beautiful Scott, was in a room by himself trying to hide from the world.  


By the time Stiles made it through the window, Liam was already in Scott’s lap. He had taken to rubbing his face against Scott’s, scenting him because he probably didn’t smell like pack. Stiles leaned against the window sill to watch an alpha and beta reconnect on a new level. There was a slight hesitance in Scott’s reaction, like he wasn’t sure if he was going to let Liam until he looked to Stiles like he was asking permission which Stiles easily gave with a nod of his head.  


It was like a damn broke free when Scott realized he had permission to do what he wanted to Liam. He surged forward and rubbed his own cheek against every part of Liam’s face he could reach. Scott’s hands were resting on Liam’s hips, keeping him in place. Liam’s eyes were closed, basking in the attention he was receiving from his alpha. Stiles couldn’t find any jealousy in his body at all because he would join them in his own time. He wanted to watch because he knew, these two boys would be it for him.  


When he was ready, Stiles slipped from the window and sat down behind Scott. He moved his legs around the other’s body and melted his body against the other’s. His hands found Liam’s to link their fingers together so that all three of them were touching. Stiles closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Scott’s neck. Words weren’t needed right now because they needed to put Scott back together with soft caresses. He rested his head against Scott’s back and smiled when he felt Liam squeeze his fingers in comfort.  


They stayed like that, the three of them blended together as Scott slowly put himself back together. Stiles slowly Scott’s stomach through the process because he knew what it was like to put the pieces back where they belonged. Scott had Liam now too and it seemed that stabilized him a lot more. Stiles would be forever grateful because this moment couldn’t be taken from them. It was theirs to cherish and hold for the rest of their lives and be a reminder that no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.  


“Let’s go home.” Scott whispered later into the dark room. Stiles hummed in reply and disentangled himself from his spot. He helped Liam and Scott to their feet, giving both of them quick pecks to the lips because he couldn’t resist at all. He didn’t mention the wet tracks on Scott’s face because after tonight, they wouldn’t matter.  


Getting back down the house was harder than Stiles had imagined and maybe Scott had to catch him when he fell but it was worth it to see the small smile on his boyfriend’s face. Liam only shook his head and butted his cheek against Stiles’ which elated Stiles. He wasn’t a werewolf but to be included with something so intimate was definitely awesome and the grin that spread on his lips didn’t leave the whole trip home.

The Stilinski household was quiet. Stiles was grateful that his father was on night shift because he didn’t know how he was going to explain his current relationship status and why there was a fifteen year old in his bed. They would time in the morning to hopefully explain this to his father without causing a heart attack. That could wait until later because Stiles was leading two hot teens up to his bed and damn if that wasn’t a start of a letter to penthouse forum.

He let the idea settle into the back of his mind because Liam definitely needed help undressing Scott. Stiles would destroy the clothing in the morning because there was no way he was going to let Scott keep that reminder and it seemed Liam agreed when his eyes met Stiles’. There was a burning promise in Liam’s eyes that he would do whatever it took to keep Scott happy. The thought pleased Stiles that he had a partner in crime now because what Scott didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. And Stiles wouldn’t feel guilty for hurting anyone who hurt Scott because Liam would be there too. He would more than likely help Stiles; two heads were better than one.  


After getting naked and pushing him to the bed, Liam and Stiles shed their own clothes. They joined Scott and immediately Scott’s head went to Liam’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Stiles drank in the sight for a moment before grabbing the blankets and pulling them over the three of them. He curled against Scott’s back and pressed his head between the other’s shoulder blades while Liam nuzzled Scott’s hair and stroked his sides.  


It took awhile but Scott did eventually fall asleep to the lull of Liam’s heartbeat and the small caresses of his beta and human. It was a relief to Stiles because it meant that Scott was more than okay with the idea of the three of them together. He would always have someone now if Liam or Stiles wasn’t available at the same time. One of them would be there ready for Scott when he needed them because there was no way Liam or Stiles would allow him to suffer. 


End file.
